dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 민호 / Minho *'thumb|292px'Nombre Real: 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Diciembre, 1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actor ocasional *'Grupo Sanguíneo: '''B *'Signo chino: Cabra *'''Estatura: 181 cm *'Peso': 62kg *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Minho procede de una familia adinerada, su padre es un ex-futbolista y entrenador de la liga K Daejun de fútbol. Fue descubierto en la calle. Asiste a la universidad de Konkuk como estudiante de cinematografía en el departamento de Arte. Antes de debutar con SHINee, participó en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. El 25 de mayo de 2008 debutó oficialmente con SHINee. Durante un programa de tv en Enero 2011, dio a entender que varias chicas y Noonas de él lo han invitado a tomar algo o a salir. Durante la entrevista del 19 de Febrero 2011 en la sesión de fotos en el estudio de Gangnan, confesó que él prefiere a las mujeres mayores que a las menores porque se siente más cómodo y cálido con ellas. En síntesis le gustan las "Noonas". Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. Dramas *The Salamander Guru and The Shadow Expert (SBS, 2012) Peliculas *Pianist (KSB, 2010) Programas de TV *"Running Man" (SBS) 2012 *"Dream Team" (KBS2) 2011 *"Honey Pot"(MBC) 2010 *"Dream Team"(KBS)2010 *"Star King" 2010 *"100 points out of 100/Oh My School!" 2010 *"¡Hello Baby!",padres de Yoogeun. 2010 *"Yunhanam". 2008 Apariciones *Girls Generation "Gee". En su version Coreana y Japonesa. *VNT " Sound".(2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo: 'SHINee. *'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista *'Nombre de Fans: Flamer's *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Signo Chino: 'Cabra *'Familia: Padres, hermano mayor. *'Descubrimiento:' 2006, S.M. Casting System *'Hoobies:' Cantar, escribir canciones,le gusta leer, ver películas y practicar deportes. *'Libro Favorito:' "El Guardián entre el Centeno" de J. D. Salinger. *'Especialidades:' Actuación, Chino, Inglés. *'Artistas favoritos: '''Justin Timberlake y Usher. *Mantiene una relacion cercana con Choi Siwon y Choi Soo Young mejor conocidos como Trio Choi dentro de la SM_Entertainment *Amigos: Lee Hong Ki (F.T Island) *Participo con Kim So Eun en secciones de fotos. *En el programa de Oh My School la actriz Son Eun Seo mostro mucho interes por él, diciendo que se acercaba mucho a su hombre perfecto. *Admira a sus sunbaes TVXQ y Super Junior . *Características que debe de tener su novia: Que juegue con él al fútbol, que le guste el cine, que le guste ir de compras y también salir a cenar por ahí, ver juntos en directo o por la tele el fútbol o el béisbol, que le bese su novia si gana su equipo sin que tenga reparos, jugar al "Winning Eleven" (un videjuego de fútbol). *En una entrevista declaró que como es el segundo hijo de su familia, fue criado para asistir a su hyung, para escuchar, no hablar. *Es el miembro más competitivo de SHINee, cuando pierde no puede esconder la decepción de su rostro. *Es muy cercano a sus hyungs Donghae de Super Junior y Max ChangMin de TVXQ . Una vez le proclamó su cariño profundo a Donghae por la radio y le dio los gracias por escucharlo y ser como de su familia. Y una vez que hablaba por teléfono con Max ChangMin y esté se encontraba algo caído, le cantó una canción. *Cuando cantaba "Love Like Oxygen" se imaginaba a su fantasia de chica. *Tiene un iPod regalo de Donghae . *Es muy cercano a Kim Jonghyun, tanto así que no le dice hyung. Suelen golpearse mucho entre sí, pero si Kim Jonghyun se encuentra mal y se pone a llorar, Minho es el primero en ir corriendo a abrazarlo y consolarlo hasta que se siente mejor. *Su beso ideal sería en un balcón o en un patio con vistar al mar. *Es muy romántico y detallista. *Escribió la letra del rap de la canción 'SHINee World' y muchos otros raps para otras canciones de SHINee (como Shout Out del álbum Lucifer y Talk to you, Juliette y Romeo+Juliette del mini-álbum Romeo), pero no suele decirlo, reconocimiento personal por ello no es algo que busca, prefiere que SHINee brille como uno solo. *En un episodio de Star King, Minho le admitió a Kang Hodong que tuvo una novia en primaria. *La vez que apareció como invitado especial en Invicible Youth (episodio 6), escogió a Yuri como su SNSD favorita. *Luego en Star King a Seohyun tras conocerla bien porque antes no eran cercanos, El la llama amiga de la misma edad. *Su "talento" especial, cuando SHINee debutó, era una imitación de Squirtle de Pokemón. *Fue Onew el que le dio el apodo de "Flaming Charisma" a Minho. *Cuando gana, siempre hace su movimiento patentado de poner su dedo índice contra su labios y luego señalar al cielo. *No tiene ningun concepto acerca del dinero no le gusta pensar en esas cosas. *Al terminar un concierto Minho se sentia un poco disgustado y decepcionado de sí mismo por haber tenido ciertos errores en el esenario, que todos lo empezaron a animar. Cuando vio a Choi Siwon de Super Junior sentado en una silla en el corredor y el fue hacia el a compartir un abrazo, despues de abrazarlo Minho se retiro y le dijo al productor: Realmente me gusta mucho Siwon, él es el hombre al que me quiero parecer, él es bueno en todo y al mismo tiempo me trata muy bien. *Es muy protector con Taemin. *Es muy curioso y perfeccionista con todo lo que hace. *Su frase más usada es: "Entonces así será." *Lo que más le gusta de él son sus ojos. *Siempre usa una bufanda de rayas que tiene desde antes de debutar, incluso antes de entrar a secundaria. *Con solo ver a una chica Minho puede saber si iría bien con él o no. *Siempre se toma las bromas de los demás muy en serio, por lo que SHINee siempre se asegura de decirle que están bromeando. *Minho piensa que lo más importante para una chica es su personalidad y una apariencia bonita. *Minho pensó que Taemin era mayor que él cuando lo vio por primera vez. *Minho "Hola a todos soy Flamang Charisma Minho ¿tengo que hablar durante un minuto? ¿que puedo decir? Un minuto es demasiado tiempo." *Taemin en una entrevista dijo que cuando lo vio por primera ves se pregunto asi mismo "¿como una persona puede tener ojos tan grandes?". *Jonghyun dijo: Cuando lo vi por primera ves me dije "que guapo" en especial en los ojos. *SHINee piensa que Minho se ve mejor sin maquillaje. *Los demas miembros de la banda dicen que por sus ojos grandes parece ser un personaje de Anime. *Ademas en el programa School of Rock se dijo que parecia extranjero por ser muy alto y tener largos brazos. *Puede hablar informalmente con su noona Victoria. *Apareció en el videoclip de Girls Generation (Grupo femenino surcoreano) "Gee", en su version Coreana y Japonesa. *Tambien aparecio en el Mv del nuevo grupo VNT " ye ye ye" *Antes de debutar con SHINee participo en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek’s en Marzo. *Minho como muchos saben es modelo y participa en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Ha Sang Beak. *Minho modeló sin los demás miembros en pistas de moda. Durante ese tiempo, extraño a SHINee y se sintió solo sin ellos. *Minho texteaba seguidamente a Jonghyun mientras él reposaba (por su lesión). A pesar de que Jonghyun decía que estaba ocupado, le contestaba los mensajes rápidamente. *Minho quiere una chica que sea pura y cálida *Es considerado por el resto del grupo como el más guapo. *Supuestamente, Minho era muy buen estudiante. *Su chica ideal es Kim Tae Hee. *Dice que aceptaría a una noona de hasta 13 años de diferencia. *Compartía habitación con Taemin & Onew. *No habla mucho, de hecho, casi NADA cuando entrevistan al grupo. *Es el más alto del grupo. *Como es callado frente a las cámaras y usualmente se aisla en sus propios pensamientos, los demás miembros de SHINee dicen "Minho está filmando un drama" porque se queda en blanco profundamente como si estuviese haciendo una escena de drama. *Se lleva muy bien con los integrantes de Super Junior. *Tiene una personalidad Escondida. *Es muy competitivo, eso se puede ver en todos los programas de variedades que asiste. *Su papá es entrenador de un grupo de fútbol. *Le gustan las noonas. *Le da vergüenza poner caras tiernas. *En el programa Star King, lo hacen elegir a la mas hermosa de Girls Generation y escogio a Seohyun. *En en los ensayos del concierto SHINee World, Jonghyun besa a Minho *Eunhyuk de Super Junior tiene una gran rivalidad con Minho cuando estan en programas de competencia y/o deportes. Galería 2hf12kl.jpg 2zr1281.jpg Minho1-1.jpg Minhow.jpg b6e93776cddc6fff_shinee_album_part2_11_preview.jpg r2ufdd.jpg 2ahza5j.jpg MinHo-shinee-19814495-1000-1424.jpg 20110518_shinee_ellegirl_6.jpg 199881_10150264403568470_279528053469_7525053_2936316_n.jpg 316141_1819622789346_1803460206_1253732_1367136831_n.jpg 4u6mhe.jpg 155624_448503607223_192869107223_5329343_5132206_n.jpg Minho.jpg 382867_325744034108365_142583259091111_1539752_1539285241_n.jpg C.minho.jpg choi Minho (11).jpg minhoxcute.jpg minho shinee (1).jpg tumblr_llsh5fydxt1qg701io1_400.jpg minho_shinee_.jpg 032581.jpg miho mii otro mi mejorsiito.jpg Minho-shinee-13332485-379-400.jpg minho 01.jpg my-angel-shinee-13682225-450-599.jpg romeo3111.jpg minho_maypole_by_lala561-d4dfxq3 (1).jpg minho_taiwan_concert_110716_by_lala561-d4119hi.jpg minho_with_a_bear_by_lala561-d3jbqn8.jpg our-own-flaming-charisma-Minho-choi-minho-20482178-720-480.jpg our-own-flaming-charisma-Minho-choi-minho-20482179-418-599.jpg our-own-flaming-charisma-Minho-choi-minho-20482194-533-800.jpg pv-shinee-lucifer-japanese-ver-03497.jpg 15143_1170879474318_1297928260_30417820_6248140_n.jpg minho 21.jpg|'minho ''' minho 20.jpg minho 22.jpg minho 24.jpg ggh.jpg minho 25.jpg minho,,,,.jpg lul...jpg 17379_216509393398_607058398_2996072_7492823_n.jpg|Angel Minho 0304zeehritni_4_full.jpg 12ff12c0.jpg 390194_10150566990528832_314699358831_10608355_466474701_n.jpg yoogeun-minho-kiss.jpg 15964_1207915032139_1056594055_30496531_6395696_n.jpg 358q7vo.jpg 8e2205f8c28046e69a2afae2373048be_large.jpg 168387_181744851867347_100000955000526_398131_1537633_n.jpg 300132_10150427506058832_314699358831_10047187_416134901_n.jpg Copia de 390328_10150536189513832_314699358831_10462544_2007633538_n.jpg 307252_10150449211638832_314699358831_10176019_541541127_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador